OS Anniversary (Adrinette)
by Nilsa Ligthwood
Summary: Anniversary Summary: Cómo es que Adrien quiere celebrar su aniversario? Marinette aceptara?


Marinette estaba recargada en el vidrio de la ventana de su sala, mirando la ciudad moviéndose, escuchando a un puñado de niños reír; el ruido de sus pasos mientras corrían llenaba el aire siendo absorbidos por los ruidos de Paris.

Sonrió pensando que hace unos años atrás ella era como esos niños, corriendo con Alya a la escuela, y horas después conociendo al chico que cambió toda su vida. Adrien Agreste, el chico que ahora era un adulto y el significado de su vida.

Recordaba cómo había lucido aquella vez; de verdad había pensado que se parecía mucho a un perfecto ángel. Había tenido una buena impresión y estaba feliz de que el chico se le haya acercado y hablado, después de aquel mal entendido. En aquellos días, Marinette tenía baja autoestima, no sabía lo que quería en la vida. Quizá el diseño, pero ya que sus padres la habían llevado a la audición de la marca Gabriel's para audicionar como nueva aprendiz, quería intentarlo. De todos modos, fallaría y ya, no pasaba de volver a intentarlo después.

Pero no fue así. Marinette supo que todo pasaba por una razón. Cada pequeña cosa. El destino la quiso siendo una aprendiz de Gabriel Agreste, el destino quiso que atravesara todos esos obstáculos solo para ser feliz al final. Y el destino quería que…terminara en los brazos del hombre por el que sentía muchas cosas.

Tenían peleas, buenos momentos, se lastimaban, se reconciliaban, eran tercos y la lista seguía, pero cada cosa por la que pasaban los hacía más fuertes y maduros.

Recordaba los momentos extraños, recordaba su primer beso, recordaba la primera noche que pasaron juntos, y sonrió.

Se sentía completa, una cálida sensación la recorrió mientras revivía cada segundo que pasaba con Adrien.

Sus ojos se cerraron y suspiró contenta mientras sentía un par de brazos que la jalaban hacia el cuerpo que siempre le daba una bonita sensación de confort y seguridad.

"En qué piensas?" escuchó un susurro en su oreja y acurrucó el rostro en el cuello de Adrien.

"En el pasado…en nosotros…" susurró. Adrien apretó sus brazos alrededor de su pareja con una sonrisa suave.

"No pienses en el pasado, no me dejes solo en el presente." Adrien la acunó, descansando la cabeza en su hombro.

Marinette rio. Esa frase había sido tan Chat Noir.

"Gatito Tonto…" movió la cabeza sonriendo. "Estaba pensando en ello porque hoy es…"

"…el aniversario número 21, lo sé." Adrien sonrió.

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron grandes.

"No lo olvidaste…" de verdad pensó que Adrien lo había olvidado. El mayor estaba tan ocupado últimamente con todo. Marinette pensó que solo lo olvidaría. Subestimó a Adrien y ahora se sentía conmovida.

"Claro que no! Cómo podría olvidar el día en el que nací?" Adrien susurró.

"Eh? Naciste en julio, y ciertamente hace más de 21 años, Adrien…" Marinette arqueó la ceja y giró en el abrazo para poder también abrazar a Adrien.

"No…el verdadero yo nació el día en el que nos conocimos…el yo que tenía un propósito en la vida, el yo que se volvió una persona completa y no solo la mitad de uno." Miró a los ojos de Marinette con calidez, una mano descansó en la mejilla de la chica. La menor se sentía tan feliz.

"Te amo, Adrien." Dijo con voz algo quebrada por las emociones.

"Yo también te amo, Mari," Adrien respondió y se inclinó para sellar sus labios con los de la menor, besándola con ternura, con todo el amor que sentía. Marinette devolvió el gesto, saboreando cada segundo, su corazón podría estallar con las sobrecogedoras emociones.

Cuando sus labios se separaron minutos después, ambos sonrieron y se miraron a los ojos – los cuales reflejaban los mismos sentimientos.

"Marinette …yo…" Adrien metió la mano al bolsillo de su ropa – que estaba en el suelo – y sacó una pequeña caja. Marinette lo miró interrogantemente, pero luego rio mientras de forma suave la tomaba en sus manos, abriéndolo para revelar un anillo dorado.

"Cuántos anillos vas a seguir comprándome, Gatito?" rio feliz; podría morir debido a la intensidad de la perfección del momento.

"Así es como me dices que sí?" Adrien preguntó arqueando las cejas. "Y nunca compro el mismo anillo."

"Sí, de hecho…nunca antes me habías dado un anillo tan... masculino." Bromeó.

"Vamos Bichito" Adrien hizo un puchero y la menor rio.

"Increíble, quieres probar cada semana si aún sigo diciendo que sí?" movió la cabeza, sonriendo.

"No, yo solo…" Marinette silenció a Adrien con un dedo en sus labios.

"Shh…" se inclinó y besó los labios de Adrien, con una mano acariciándole el cabello.

"Entonces, esta vez también me dirás que sí?"

"Tengo otra opción?"

"Tú qué crees, gatito tonto?" sus hombros temblaron por la risa.

"Pero en serio Adrien, no tendré dedos libres si sigues dándome anillos casi cada semana."

"No quiero que tengas dedos libres, eres toda mía y todos deben verlo." Adrien dijo y tuvo un matiz de posesividad en su voz.

"Ya…" Marinette movió la cabeza, entretenida, y lo siguiente que supo fue que Adrien le colocó el anillo en su dedo medio.

"Te equivocaste de dedo…" Marinette rio pero Adrien movió la cabeza.

"No. Tu dedo anular lo tengo reservado para el siguiente anillo que compre... el que comprare, cuando París este libre de todo peligro" Dijo y asintió.

"Tonto…ahora todos creerán que me volví más masculina." Comentó Marinette y rio.

"Ahora? Qué crees que piensan de ti hasta ahora?" fue el turno de Adrien para bromear, y Marinette solo lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

"No te atrevas, Agreste!!" dijo, pero Adrien solo la apretujó riendo.

"Bichito!! Eres tan adorable!"

"Hablo en serio, 21 años es suficiente tiempo contigo." Marinette trató de sonar ofendida.

"Te enojaste, princesa?" Adrien siguió bromeando.

"Bastardo. Te odio." Marinette frunció el ceño y escuchó cómo su novio…bueno, casi esposo después de la cantidad de anillos que le había dado, reía.

"Y, qué te parece si empiezo resarciendo las cosas para ti?" preguntó con una sonrisa pervertida, guiñándole el ojo y haciendo que la menor frunciera más el ceño.

"No te atrevas!" advirtió, pero Adrien se inclinó peligrosamente cerca.

"Dices que aceptas? Como ordenes princesa bichito~"

Marinette quiso protestar, pero sus palabras se perdieron en el apasionado beso que Adrien le dio.

Bueno, era su aniversario; pero una cosa sí era segura: no dejaría que Adrien la agotara esta noche.

Fin


End file.
